


[MF] The One with Xanxus

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: ... it’s at least partially Mukuro’s fault [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flame Active Character(s), M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Male Pregnancy, Mist Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare





	[MF] The One with Xanxus

He wakes slowly, warm and cozily comfortable and it takes him a moment to realise why; at some point during the night one of his own had carefully removed him from his office chair and tucked both him and themself into his big bed. (He hates his big bed in Italy; it’s forever cold and uncomfortably oversized, with blankets he could drown in, but with the warm furnace at his back, wrapped around him, he could enjoy it.) There's a half hard cock poking at him, but the man's breathing was still the steady pattern of sleep and he contemplates what to do, and wishes for a little Mist to make the sexy option easier. {Kufufufu. Wish granted, little Vongola. It's always amusing when you decide to be a little selfish, and watching the results of this will be more than reward enough for me.}

He pinches the bridge of his nose and then ignores his Mist's amusement in favour of confirming what his Mist had changed; it didn't feel like it had been as simple as lubricating his ass, and his fingers find the tight slit behind his balls, already dripping moisture, and Mukuro had given up on trying to kill him so he would just enjoy things. If it had long term consequences, he'd just pay Mammon to replicate them on his Mist. {Kufufufu. We wouldn't mind that, little Vongola.}

He wriggles, parting his legs just enough to get his bedmate's rapidly hardening cock to line up with the slit - which he assumes will feel very good full if Mukuro wouldn't mind it being replicated on his own body - and then pushes back and the sensation is enough to get his bedmate to take over, pushing him over onto his front before they're even properly awake and thrusting their cock into him so fast and so deep that he hiccups a squeak at the intense sensation of being so very, very full. "Oh you feel so very good around my cock, brat. And so eager; let me do something about your hungry little hole. It should be kept well fed -" he groans at the words, wriggling beneath the heavy mass of his Varia Commander as Xanxus steadily fucks him harder and harder, body impossibly hot against his, cock impossibly hard and impossibly deep in his slick tight passage, "- preferably with my cock. How did I not know you were such an eager slut for a thick cock, trash?"

All he can do is spread his legs wider and take the crude words, body quivering and quaking under Xanxus's thorough assault, and the twinge from one exceedingly hard and deep thrust makes it far too clear what Mukuro had done. {Kufufufu. So you figured it out, little Vongola. Do you want me to make it complete and fertile?} He imagines himself round and swollen with Xanxus's child and Mukuro throws back his head and laughs. {Such a beautiful Yamato Nadeshiko, little Vongola. It's just as well I want a child to mother, or I'd have you spread open beneath me, violated by my sakura vines and pleading for more. So instead I'll just watch as your monster mounts and breeds you thoroughly.}

"Pay attention to me, brat, not the little pervert masquerading as your Mist. It's my cock splitting you open, my cum that's going to be buried so deep in your greedy hole that you'll taste it in the back of your throat and my bed that you're going to be warming from now on, even if we do have to be subordinate and Don in public, you belong like this for me." He groans appreciatively even as his Mist laughs and Xanxus drives into him again, so deep that he aches as the man stretches his cervix with the head of his cock and grinds back, enjoying the intense sensation. "So how many of your Guardians have had the slick little hole I'm fucking, brat? They can't have been that good at using it if I'm bottoming out with a good third of my cock to force into you. I'd have thought they'd have you well broken in by now."

A large hand slides beneath him, pushing his hips up and he yelps as another of inch slides in, and something tilts and Xanxus finds an extra little bit of depth to fuck into and instead of an almost painful stretch, there's a rhythmic stroke that feels sort of amazing. "You popped that cherry, Xanxus, and praise Inari, you doing so felt incredibly good."

"How were you a virgin, brat?"

"Wasn't. Just said you'd popped that cherry."

"What the fuck, brat. You're either a virgin or you aren't."

"You were the one who demanded that I stop listening to my pervert of a Mist." He wriggles under Xanxus; while he was enjoying the weight of his Varia Commander's body over him and the thickness of his cock buried impossibly deep in his slit, without the friction and the constant nudging past his still extant prostate he was backing off the edge of his orgasm again. "For Inari's sake would you just fuck me, Xanxus. I'll explain once you've gotten me off, but if you don't do something about my pleasure, I'm going to set you on fucking fire."

"I'd fucking love to see you try, brat, but sure. You're tight and hot and I have no problem fucking your hole until you can't walk." Xanxus obligies him, cock starting the slow slide back out of his mist-slit and then driving back in, speeding up until the Wrath Sky is pounding him so hard he'd worry about his ass if that had been the hole the man had been fucking. His prostate feels bruised, the friction fantastic, and Xanxus's hand slides down from his belly to his cock, and strokes it and he screams the man's name and cums, every muscle in his body tensing and locking tight and the Wrath pins him down, drives his cock in deep and his slit spasms so hard he can feel each pulse of cum. Xanxus collapses on top of him, and he leans into his own Flames to avoid feeling suffocated.

The Wrath's cock softens, slipping out of his slit but he doesn't drip - {Kufufufu. You need all that lovely cum to stay put if you want a litter from your monster, little Vongola} - and he makes a rude gesture at his Mist in the privacy of his mind. {I did warn you that I'd be enjoying the show, Tsunayoshi. Hmm. How many do you want?} As many as he can have. {Oh, little Vongola, don't throw a tantrum when this turns into very hard work.} Flames crawl through his veins and settle in his lower abdomen, and he wriggles beneath Xanxus. The man's thick cock hardens again, and he shrieks as it's rammed back into him and it's only the sticky, slick mess of his inner thighs that results in it lodging in his slit rather than his unprepared ass.

"Fuck your Mist is a freaky little pervert. I'm not fucking your ass, am I?"

"You hadn't noticed the fucking cervix scraping along the underside of your cock?"

"Brat, I was asleep when you lined me up with your greedy little hole and started the process of getting yourself fucked. All I was worried about was getting my whole cock buried in the tight hole that seemed to be made for it." He clenches experimentally around Xanxus's cock and the Wrath's hips twitch, and he hums appreciatively. "Which apparently it was, which means I get to keep it, and you, brat."

"You'll have to move back into the Iron Fort, Xanxus. I'm not letting my kids grow up with your lunatic assassins; I"ve seen what they think of as practical jokes."

"Kids?!"

"Slit, cervix and everything else Xanxus. Mukuro's feeling rather maternal, apparently, and wants an excuse to indulge himself; I went along with it because I need heirs, and no-one can get cranky about lines of inheritance if they're yours, can they? I'm not blind. You're a throw back to Ricardo as much as I am to Giotto."

"Brat -" he spreads his legs as wide as he can, opening himself up to Xanxus, "- have you actually thought this through?"

"There's a grand tradition of Mist accidents and Mist mischief in conception of Vongola heirs, and you're the one who was declaring you'd be keeping me Xanxus, so it's not as if they'll be abandoned. Or bastards." Xanxus withdraws his cock and he makes a pitiful whining sound. He's turned over and bent in half, the slick and slippery head of Xanxus's cock - lubed with his juices - presses at his asshole and he bites the inside of his cheek and jack-knifes, impaling himself on it. The stretch hurts so very pleasurably and Xanxus swears as his muscles ripple around a good half of the older man's cock. "You'll have to take things a little easier on my ass, Xanxus, but if you want to claim all of my holes I'm not going to object."

"Apparently the second thought I had when i first saw you was correct, brat; you were always going to end up under someone, weren't you? I wonder how many versions of you Byakuran's seen mewling and begging for my cock, or for his."

"We all end up under someone, male or female, Xanxus. A thick cock buried in any available hole feels too good not to be regularly and enthusiastically indulged in. We all keep our pet, too though, because you'd both scowl if I asked to top you."

"He fucks you without my specific permission brat, and I kick him around the Fort. I don't share. And if I walk in on you fucking him, then your ass is going to be raw when I'm done."

"Why don't you seal that deal by fucking my ass full of cum, Xanxus, and forcing your claim into that hole, too. Kyoya and Dino-nii popped that cherry, but they're not going to dispute you claiming it, given that they're more interested in each other and torturing Mukuro." The cock in his ass twitches, and Xanxus finally starts pressing into his ass properly, making him take every inch of it, and fuck it feels good in both holes, Xanxus's cock almost as big as Dino's; big enough to be incredibly pleasurable, but not so big he needs to contort himself to persuade his body to take the whole of it. He rolls his hips, wraps his legs around his children's sire and drags Xanxus down and into a kiss that reminds him of kissing Kyoya, all teeth and brutalised hole, and he clenches, massaging the man's full length with his internal muscles.

"Fuck it. If you want baby-brats and to be kept well fucked, who am I to argue with you. Decimo." He swears and cums and oh fuck, that shouldn't be that hot. "I'll have you everywhere, brat. Desecrate that big desk you work from, the fucking carver at the head table and over their graves just to see if they roll in them." The last is a bit much, but he understands why, and perhaps he'll let Xanxus talk him into it eventually, but for now he was just going to enjoy himself. And ask Mukuro a pointed question or three in the morning as to why Xanxus has ended up in his bed in the first place.


End file.
